emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02241
}} is the 2,243rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 12 August, 1997. Plot Part One The next morning , Alice is still missing, and Kathy is determined to find her. Dee stops her from rushing off. She is convinced that Alice is alive and well. Jack is worried about going home. Rachel has been to see her mum's solicitor. All she left her in her will was an unpaid gas bill. She senses that Jack is regretting things, but is upset by his attitude. Emma doesn't seem to be too upset about Alice or Geri. Tony starts on her as soon as he comes in. He has been helping to look for Alice. Kathy is being shown some missing posters with Alice's picture on them. She is sceptical that they will work. Sarah rushes in with Robert and Victoria. Sarah actually knows how Kathy feels because Robert went missing. Karen and Alice have stayed in a motel overnight. Karen has bought Alice lots of new clothes. Alice thinks that Kathy must have been in on the secret and is excited as Karen tells her that they have got a plane to catch. Vic asks Will to join in on the search for Alice. Will is impressed by Kelly's appearance. She tells him that she is going to be an executive. Jack and Rachel are serious as they drive home. Jack has regrets. Lyn has waited for Kelly to arrive at Home Farm. She doesn't understand why Kelly lied about the money. Kelly just wanted revenge for Lyn's bullying. Mandy finds Alan looking at the missing posters of Alice. She is his god daughter and he feels terrible. Terry has been shopping for food. Mandy is not impressed to see that he has bought a load of frozen pies. Jack and Rachel stop at some services on the motorway. He is feeling terrible and doesn't know how to handle it. Rachel reminds him that she still wants him. He goes off to phone Sarah. Karen and Alice are at the same service station and they bump into Rachel. Karen pretends that she is still with Nick and is just taking Alice out for the day. Jack is talking to Robert who tells him that Alice is missing. Jack happens to glance across and sees Rachel talking to Alice and Karen. He drops the phone and dashes over shouting at Rachel to stop Karen from abducting Alice. Karen gets in the car and starts to drive off. Jack runs towards the car. Part Two Jack leaps on the car and tries to stop Karen from driving. She weaves about and then stops the car. Jack falls off. Karen tries to grab Alice and run off, but Rachel stops her. A man interferes, but fortunately Alice asks to go home. Rachel hits Karen. Emma is sure that her dad hates her for causing trouble. Kathy calls round to see Emma. She doesn't blame Emma. Eric telephones Kathy and tells her that Alice is okay. Jack and Rachel watch as Karen is taken away in a police car. In the Woolpack Albert is ordering fizzy wine to celebrate getting the Woodside Farm contract. Alan doesn't think it is appropriate seeing as Alice is still missing, but then Terry and Vic come in and tell them that Alice has been found safe and well. Terry decides to defrost his pies to celebrate. He expects all the police to arrive soon. Zak still doesn't feel like celebrating though. Kim finds Kelly in the office. She tells her to leave. Chris arrives at that point and tells Kim that Kelly is his PA. Kathy finds out that Alice has been abducted by Karen. Kim calls Kelly a bimbo. Kelly gets back at her. Roy finds it all amusing. Kim mentions the fact that Chris has already tried it on with Linda. Dee offers to cook something special for Alice. Kathy thanks Eric for looking after her. Alice arrives home. Tony is putting bollards outside the cottage. Emma's social worker, Joan Barnes arrives. She has heard about Geri's disappearance. Jack takes Rachel back to Mill Cottage. They both value their children more for their experience and agree to be friends. They kiss. Alice tells Kathy that she wishes she had gone to America and she wants her dad. Kathy looks at a photograph of Nick. Sarah tends to Jack's bruises. Robert is impressed by the story. Sarah tells Jack that she is taking Robert and Victoria over to Spain to see Annie. Jack looks pleased. Kathy tucks Alice in. Jack offers to come to Spain with Sarah, but she tells him that he cannot leave the farm. She thinks they all need a break. Joan talks to the Cairns. She stresses how serious Emma's neglect is. She is calling a case conference to discuss Geri's future. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday